YOU IS MY LOVE NOW AND FOREVER
by alvina jdh
Summary: Ketika seorang fans biasa yang bertemu dengan sang idola


JUDUL : YOU IS MY LOVE NOW AND FOREVER

CAST : DAEHYUN

BAEKHYUN

CHANYEOL

GENRE : ROMANCE

~~ HAPPY READING ~~

Namaku Byun Baekhyun teman-temanku memanggilku Baekhyun. Aku adalah salah satu murid di seoul high school. Kata teman-temanku aku adalah namja yang imut dan cantik tapi bagi diriku itu semua salah aku tidak cantik dan suka k-pop music salah satu boyband kesukaanku adalah B.A.P. entah mengapa aku lebih suka boyband dari pada girlband. Dari personil BAP aku suka Daehyun. Dia tampan,manis,imut,dan errr sexy. Aku ingin sekali nonton konsernya tapi aku tidak ada waktu karena tugas yang tak pernah habis.

At class

"Baekhyunie !" teriak seorang namja yang adalah chanyeol dia adalah sahabatku. Dia juga menyukai BAP sama sepertiku.

" apa?"

"BAP akan konser di seoul!"

"Benarkah?!"

"Ne,apa kau ingin menontonnya denganku?"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan tugas-tugas itu?"

"Sudahlah nanti saja ! bagaimana mau tidak?"

"Boleh lah."

"Hore!" _Aku bisa nonton berdua dengan baekhyun!_ Umpat chanyeol dalam hati.

At BAP'S concert location

"Chanyeol ayo cepat aku sudah tidak sabar."

"Iya sabar baek ini kita sudah didepan gedungnya."

"Ayo cepatlah lambat sekali kau jadi namja."

"Iya aku memang namja tapi tidak usah terburu buru."

At BAP's concert

Saat BAP sedang menyanyikan lagu BADMAN entah perasaanku atau benar,daehyun memperhatikanku dari awal dia nyanyi. Aku merasa salting sendiri tapi paling ini hanya khayalanku saja .

Sesudah concert chanyeol bilang ia ingin kekamar kecil,dan kubilang yasudah.

Dan tiba-tiba seperti ada yang menarik tanganku dari belakang. DAEHYUN itu DAEHYUN aku tidak salah lihat. dia menarikku ke backstage sesampainya di backstage aku atau pun daehyun sama sama berdiam.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya daehyun yang tidak kusangka

"Namaku Byun Baekhyun tapi sering dipanggil baekhyun."

"Ohh,boleh kuminta nomor telepon mu?"

"Hah..hah ? bo..boleh ini XXXXXXXXXXXXX"

"Gomawo. Aku harus pergi. Annyeong!"

"Ne annyeong!"

Aku segera keluar dan menemui chanyeol di parkiran. Chanyeol!

"Hei dari mana saja kau,aku mencarimu dari tadi."

"Mianhae chanyeol aku tadi habis..."

"Habis ngapain?"

"Habis bertemu dengan..."

"Dengan siapa? Jangan bikin penasaran dong!"

"Dengan Daehyun."

"DAEHYUN?!"

"Ne,Daehyun. Tadi dia minta nomor teleponku."

"Akh aku tidak percaya,mana mungkin artis mau menemui satu-satu fansnya,mereka kan juga sibuk!"

"Kalau tidak percaya yasudah,aku hanya berkata yang sebenarnya."

"Akh sudahlah dari pada ribut disini mending kita pulang."

"Yasudah kajja."

Chanyeol's car

"Baekhyun!"

"Ne."

"Aku ingin bicara sesuatu."

"Bicara tinggal bicara kenapa pake izin."

"Emm...jadi gini...jadi...jadi..."

"Dari tadi jadi jadi mulu sebenernya mau ngomong apaan sih?"

"Gak jadi deh."

"Huh! Buang-buang waktuku saja."

"Mianhae."

"Sudah sampai aku pulang dulu,bye!"

"Bye!"

Baekhyun's bed room

"Huh... lelahnya."

"Apa aku sengang mimpi. Mana mungkin daehyun meminta nomer handphoneku. Seorang artis yang meminta nomer handphone seorang penggemar."

"Lebih baik aku mandi dulu dan siap siap tidur."

Selesai mandi aku ingin tidur tiba-tiba handphoneku berdering.

"Namanya tidak ada!? Kira-kira siapa ya?."

"Yeoboseyo..."

"Annyeong. Apa ini baekhyun?"

"Iya benar ini siapa ya?"

"Annyeong aku daehyun. Jadi apa kau memperhatikan ku ketika konser tadi?"

"Ne, memang ada apa?"

"Aku melihat semua penggemarku dan ketika aku melihatmu aku terpesona dengan mu."

"Jadi?"

"Apa kamu mau jadi namja chinguku?"

"Secepat itukah? Aku memang sudah mengenalmu tapi apakah kau sudah mengenalku?"

"Aku memang belum mengenal mu tapi aku yakin kau adalah orang yang baik dan setia. Apa kau mau?"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan para BABY apakah mereka akan menyetujuinya?"

"Mereka para BABY pasti akan menyetujui apa yang kulakukan

Karena mereka yakin apa yang ku lakukan adalah yang terbaik."

"Baik lah tapi..."

"Sekarang kau mau apa tidak?"

"Ne,ne,aku mau tapi..."

"Udah gak ada tapi tapian sekarang suadah malam

Good night, have a nice dream, jaljayo..."

"Ne good night too,have a nice dream too, nado jaljayo.."

"Annyeong..."

"Annyeong..."

Setelah ku tutup teleponnya akupun segera tidur.

Sebangun dari tidurku. Aku membuka handphoneku dan melihat message dan itu dari daehyun.

Annyeong baekhyun... kalau kau sudah bangun temui aku di taman dekat tempat konser kemarin. Bisa?

Oke tapi aku baru bisa datang jam 01.00 p.m.

Tak apa yang penting kau datang.

Oke, samapai jumpa!

Ne.

Aku bingung harus dateng atau tidak nonton konser aja yang dari jauh lihatnya teriaknya histeris banget apalagi yang bertemu berdua.

Aku pun mandi dan bersiap-siap.

taman

Aku sudah menunggunya disini sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Aku bingung sebenarnya dia itu lupa atau terlambat .

Tak lama kemudian aku melihatnya di kejauhan.

"Annyeong. Mian aku terlambat! Apakau sudah lama menungguku?"

"Tidak aku belum lama disini. By the way kenapa terlambat?"

"Tadi junhong memintaku menemaninya ke supermarket. Dari pada itu maknae rusuh yasudah ku antarkan."

"Ohh. Jadi sekarang kita mau kemana? "

"Kerumah orang tuaku!"

"What? Mau ngapain kerumah orang tua mu?"

"Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu kepada orangtuaku!"

"Apa gak kecepetan? Kamu aja baru mengenalku semalam."

"Ya... itu kalau kamu mau. Kalau kamu gak mau rencananya aku ingin mengajakmu ke taman hiburan! Apa kamu mau?"

"Ne! Kalau ke taman hiburan baru aku mau. Tapi aku tidak bisa lama-lama karena aku masih banyak tugas."

" pulang jam 06.00 pm."

"Oke."

"Kajja."

"Ne."

taman hiburan

Aku bermain main dengannya. Aku merasa sangat bahagia. Seperti dunia ini hanya milikku dengannya saja.

Saat kita bermain roller coaster, aku merasa sangat takut.

"Baekhyun! Gwencanayo?"

"Ne. Aku hanya takut saja."

"Sini."

"Apa?"

"Peluk aku biar kamu nggak takut."

"Nggak. Aku tak ..."

Refleks aku memeluk daehyun. Dan muka ku memerah semerah tomat. Dan daehyun membalas pelukanku. Entah mengapa aku merasa nyaman di pelukan daehyun.

"mi..mian."

"gwenchana! Akukan namja chigumu."

"Ah..ne."

"Daehyun ini sudah jam 06.00 p.m bisakah kau mengantarkanku pulang?"

"Ah benar oke kajja kita kemobil biar ku antarkan kau pulang.

Kajja."

Daehyun's car

"Baekhyun... aku ingin kau berjanji kepadaku."

"Janji apa?"

"Tapi janji dulu!"

"Ya aku janji. Apa janjinya?"

"Kau harus ikut denganku kerumah orangtuaku besok!"

"BESOK!"

"Iya besok."

"Tapi...:

"Ah tidak kau sudah janji. Kau harus menepati janjimu."

"Ah yasudahlah."

"Aku turun dulu! "Bye

"Bye ."

Baekhyun's bed room

Aku sesampainya di kamar aku segera mandi. Selesai mandi aku ingin belajar tapi handphone bergetar yang menandakan ada message.

Hai baekie

Apa besok kau ada acara? Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan.

Maaf chanyeol besok aku ada janji.

Janji sama siapa?

dia ingin mengajakku kerumah orangtuanya. Tak apa lainkali.

Benarkah?

Benar lagi aku ngomong gak per caya yasudah. Sekarang aku adalah namja chingunya.

Jinjja?

Ne

Padahal aku baru saja ingin ngomong kalau aku suka padamu. Tapi,yasudah lah aku akan move on.

Maaf chanyeol aku gak tau kalo kamu itu suka sama aku.

Tak apalah aku juga sudah ikhlas.

Gomawo. Aku mau belajar dulu ya. Annyeong.

Selesai aku belajar akupun tidur.

Daehyun perents's room

Aku merasa gugup bertemu dengan setelah aku mengobrolbanyak dengan ibu dan ayahnya aku semakin akrab dengan mereka. Setelah selesai. Kami pun pulang.

Daehyun's car

"Daehyun orangtuamu baik dan ramah."

"Terimakasih. Baek aku mau ngomong!"

"Ngomong aja!"

"Will you merry me?"

"Tapi aku masih kuliah"

"Tak apa. Apa kau mau?"

"Yes."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-END-


End file.
